


Underwater

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Temporary Character Death, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: "Satu-satunya penyesalanku bukanlah sebuah kematian. Sekarang, kematian hanyalah semacam kamuflase untuk menutupi kebenaran."  Miyoshi menyelam dalam lautan pemikiran ketika ditanya oleh teman-temannya mengenai kematian. / Crossposted from Wattpad / D-Agency Family / Episode 11: Coffin





	1. Question From Odagiri

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Underwater (c) Natsume Rokunami

"Untuk seorang mata-mata, kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya."

Kedua bola mata itu terbuka separuh. Sekeliling Miyoshi terasa dingin, suhu ini seperti air lautan di musim dingin. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia sedang di dalam lautan Baltik atau sedang berada di kereta menuju Berlin. Ingatan terakhirnya hanyalah ketika ia menorehkan noda darah di jemari ke kerah tempat _microfilm_ dijahitkan di sana. Sesaat setelah ia menorehkan, batinnya berkata rusuh mengenai peraturan mata-mata dan _rumahnya_.

Apakah sesaat sebelum orang menghembuskan napas terakhir, pikiran orang tersebut lebih ribut dibandingkan ekspresi wajah orang itu sendiri? Tak banyak yang bisa menebak secara pasti mengenai isi hati orang yang tengah dijemput ajal. Apakah gundah atau justru pasrah? Siapa tahu kalau ekspresi wajah bisa menipu keadaan hati yang sebenarnya dari luar?

Gravitasi terasa menarik dirinya pelan-pelan, ia melayang di dalam air. Beberapa saat sebelumnya Miyoshi sadar, bahwa tempat ia berada sekarang bukanlah di dalam kereta atau di bawah tutup peti mati, melainkan lautan.

Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini? Bukankah ia sudah mati? Apakah ini adalah dunia setelah kematian untuk para orang tak beragama seperti dirinya?

 _'Dingin ini ... terlalu menusuk,'_ batin Miyoshi. Ia tidak bisa membedakan apakah ini neraka atau surga.

Tidak, sejujurnya Miyoshi tidak benar-benar mengenal neraka maupun surga.

Orang seperti dia sama sekali tak mengenal neraka ataupun surga. Orang beragama saja bahkan tidak tahu secara pasti seperti apa itu neraka dan surga, bagaimana dengan orang tak beragama?

 _'Di mana aku...? Tak mungkin aku hidup kembali, kan?'_ batin Miyoshi, sementara tubuhnya terus ditarik oleh gravitasi.

Begitu dalam, semakin lama semakin gelap. Miyoshi sama sekali tak khawatir jika tubuhnya hancur ditekan tekanan air, ia sudah tahu diri telah menjadi seonggok benda mati.

Tapi mengapa ia merasa seakan tengah hidup?

Air di sekelilingnya terasa seperti oksigen. Miyoshi bisa bernapas di bawah air.

Benak Miyoshi menumbuhkan banyak pertanyaan, mulai dari di mana sampai kenapa. Tubuhnya terasa kaku meskipun tubuhnya terbelai sangat pelan oleh gelombang air, tangan dan jemarinya bergerak-gerak dimainkan gelombang yang menari lembut. Ia merasakan basah dan dingin, tapi ia bisa bernapas.

Mata Miyoshi melirik ke dadanya.

Dada Miyoshi naik-turun seperti sedang bernapas dengan normal. Keanehan ini membuat Miyoshi kembali bertanya. Seperti inikah dunia setelah kematian?

_"Bagi mata-mata, kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya."_

Bola mata Miyoshi melebar sedikit ketika ia merasa mendengar gema suara. Seperti mengingatkan.

Apa maksudnya?

Jika kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya, bukankah berarti ia _lenyap_ dari dunia? Lenyap dari manapun? Tidak merasakan kehidupan kedua?

Lalu ini apa?

"Mungkin kau sedang berada di ambang hidup dan mati?"

Kepala Miyoshi menoleh ke kanan, ia terkejut kala mendapati seorang temannya tengah berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum kasual namun seperti menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia.

"Odagiri?"

Kali ini Miyoshi tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika menyadari bahwa mulutnya mampu berbicara _di dalam air._

"Tak perlu bingung, tak ada yang mustahil di dunia selain dunia nyata."

"Ini di mana?" tanya Miyoshi, tak memedulikan perkataan Odagiri yang seolah membaca isi kepalanya.

"Di dunia antara hidup dan mati, kurasa?"

"Dunia antara hidup dan mati? Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Kapan kau mati?"

"Mungkin karena aku pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu sehingga aku diperbolehkan untuk menjadi orang yang bertanya padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Agensi D adalah _keluarga_ sekaligus _rumah_ bagi kita," Odagiri tersenyum kecil, "mungkin kau menganggapku bagian dari keluarga sehingga aku bisa berada di sini?"

Ia tidak mengerti. Segala keadaan ini membuat Miyoshi tidak mengerti. Odagiri pun banyak tersenyum, apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja ataukah Odagiri yang banyak tersenyum itu tampak aneh untuknya?

"Aku tahu kau kebingungan."

"Tidak, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Sudah mati pun menjaga gengsi. Miyoshi sadar diri ia benar-benar orang mati yang tak tahu diri.

"Karena ekspresimu." Odagiri tersenyum simpul.

Miyoshi tak merespons.

"Jadi, aku akan memberimu pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya. Nasib hidup dan matimu tergantung kepada seperti apa jawabanmu."

"Apa? Aku sudah mati, Odagiri."

"Kau sekarang berada di dunia antara hidup dan mati. Besi yang menusuk dadamu itu hanyalah sebagai gerbang masuk ke dunia ini."

Miyoshi terdiam.

"Aku hanya akan memberi satu pertanyaan, yang lain juga akan memberimu masing-masing satu pertanyaan."

"Yang lain?"

"Agensi D. Tentu kau mengenal mereka, bukan?"

Mata Miyoshi membola.

"Mereka juga akan memberimu pertanyaan. Bila semua pertanyaan sudah kaujawab, maka jawabanmu akan diperhitungkan untuk menimbang gerbang manakah yang akan kaumasuki. Apakah gerbang kematian atau kehidupan? Entahlah, yang jelas kalau kau masuk ke dalam gerbang kematian, maka kau harus melewati sekali lagi sesi pertanyaan yang akan menentukan ke mana kau akan masuk: neraka atau surga."

"Hari ini kau banyak bicara, ya, Odagiri."

"Ya, tapi jangan sebut hari, di dunia ini tak mengenal waktu."

Miyoshi terdiam lagi.

Tak ada percakapan lagi, percakapan seperti diputus entah oleh siapa. Namun masih ada yang mengganjal di dalam benak Miyoshi.

"Mengapa aku bisa diberi kesempatan seperti ini? Jika aku hidup kembali, bukankah akan terdengar aneh?"

"Saat ini kau sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Berlin dan statusmu adalah _tewas_. Jika kau hidup kembali, maka segeralah lari dari sana sebelum tentara Jerman menangkapmu. Jangan sampai kau terlihat oleh orang lain kecuali kami."

"Kecuali apa?"

"Kami. Kami akan menunggumu di sekitar Pemakaman tempat nantinya kau akan dikubur. Kami menjemputmu di sana."

Mata Miyoshi membola, "Mana mungkin, bukankah kalian yang asli tidak tahu soal dunia ini?"

"Siapa bilang? Kami terikat dengan yang asli, karena kami sejiwa dengan mereka." Odagiri menepuk pundak Miyoshi, "Sama sepertimu yang terikat dengan kami karena ikatan kita semua di Agensi, maka dari itu kau bisa berada di sini dan kami bisa membantumu di sini."

Tak ada jawaban dari Miyoshi, ia terlampau kaget dihadapi situasi tak masuk akal seperti ini.

"Kami yang asli sama sekali tak menerima perihal berita kematianmu, kami ingin kau tetap hidup, Miyoshi." Mata Odagiri untuk sesaat tertutup, "Kau juga sebenarnya tak ingin mati dan terus hidup, keadaanmu yang mati dalam mata setengah terbuka sudah menjelaskan semua."

Ingatan Miyoshi di saat detik-detik kematiannya pun pulih. Memang, sebelum ia benar-benar dijemput ajal, ia memikirkan sebuah penyesalan.

"Kau sama seperti Ophelia. Kau mati, namun tampak seperti hidup. Tak jelas apakah kau sebenarnya sudah mati atau masih hidup, sama seperti Ophelia, kan?"

Ophelia, wanita di dalam cerita Hamlet karya Shakespeare. Ia sempat membicarakan itu bersama Kaminaga sebelum pergi ke Jerman.

"Maka kau bisa berada di sini untuk memperjelas statusmu, sekaligus kesempatan untukmu. Jangan tanyakan siapa yang memberimu kesempatan. Aku hanya yakin bahwa ini semua terjadi karena keinginan kuat kita bersama."

"Keinginan kuat?"

"Jangan mati, jangan membunuh. Kita hidup di bawah naungan slogan tersebut. Terlebih, kita satu keluarga."

Kali ini Miyoshi benar-benar terbungkam.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membuka kartu, aku bisa diomeli Hatano karena terlalu lama."

Nama itu ... Miyoshi berdebar, apakah semua teman-temannya berada di sini?

"Lebih baik kita mulai, persiapkan dirimu."

Kali ini, lembar jawaban benar-benar akan dibuka.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**_Joker Game (c) Yanagi Koji_ **

_Natsume Rokunami present_

**Underwater**

_Joker Game fanfiction._

**.**

_Happy Reading_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

****Keheningan yang mengutarakan kecanggungan.

Ketika Odagiri menyatakan mulai, hanya tersisa keheningan mendadak, tidak ada percakapan, namun hanya ada tatapan dua pasang mata saling memandang tajam, ingin mengungkap rahasia yang disimpan di balik sorot manik itu.

Miyoshi tidak menyangka akan diberi kesempatan untuk hidup.

Ketika ia melihat besi kereta menusuk dadanya, ia hanya berpikir penyesalan-penyesalan selama hidup, merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat bertahan hidup.

_Tapi kau kecelakaan._

Mata Miyoshi menutup, ia paham, namun entah mengapa tak bisa ia terima.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

Mata itu kembali terbuka, menatap Odagiri yang tampak ingin segera memulai.

_Aku harus berhasil melewati ini._

"Pertanyaan dariku: Apakah kau memiliki ketakutan sepanjang hidupmu?"

Ketakutan?

"Aku punya."

Ya, Miyoshi punya banyak ketakutan. Tak ada yang mengira bahwa Miyoshi memiliki banyak ketakutan, Miyoshi begitu ulung menyimpan rahasia rapat-rapat. Ia tahu bagaimana harus menipu.

"Apa ketakutanmu?"

Ia tersenyum.

"Aku takut kepada banyak hal, Odagiri, kalian tidak pernah tahu ini."

Odagiri diam saja.

Miyoshi memberikan gestur kasual, berbicara kepada Odagiri seakan sedang berbincang ringan bersama kawan lama, "Aku akan mengurutkan dari yang terendah sampai yang tertinggi. Pertama, aku takut kegelapan."

Berbicara masa kecil Miyoshi, Miyoshi kecil memiliki ketakutan kepada kegelapan.

"Dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil, aku mengalami trauma berat. Keluargaku selalu mengurungku di kamar yang gelap, sementara mereka sibuk bertengkar di luar kamar. Masa kecilku penuh dengan cacian, teriakan, suara pecahan piring, dan tangisan frustasi."

Ekspresi Odagiri mulai berubah.

"Aku tak pernah menyukai rumahku yang asli, tapi sejak aku bertemu Yuuki- _san_ , Agensi D menjadi rumahku satu-satunya. Satu-satunya alasanku untuk kembali."

Agensi D adalah satu-satunya rumah Miyoshi. Ia tidak bisa pergi, dan ia takkan mau pergi.

Sampai mati ia ingin membaktikan diri kepada Agensi ini.

"Kedua: Aku takut ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan."

Ia tidak pernah suka ditinggalkan ataupun meninggalkan orang karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kenangan masa kecil yang tak cocok disebut sebagai 'kenangan masa kecil' itu memberikan trauma besar kepada Miyoshi. Miyoshi kecil sudah terlalu kenyang akan ditinggalkan, ia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan orang, tak seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya kepada Miyoshi.

Ia takut jika Yuuki membuangnya.

"Ketiga: Aku takut jika aku tidak dapat berguna."

Alasan mengapa Miyoshi selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik adalah karena takut ia tidak bisa berguna. Ia selalu berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat berguna, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik kesempurnaan seorang Miyoshi, tersimpan kegundahan dan kerja keras untuk menjadi orang yang berguna.

"Keempat: Aku takut sendirian."

Tinggal sendirian di Jerman adalah salah satu yang paling ia takuti, namun selalu ia tutupi. Ia hanya melukis, belajar tentang seni, mengisahkan sebuah cerita khayalan kepada anak-anak tetangga di pesta Natal tiap waktu tidur, atau berkutat soal pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya sebagai mata-mata.

_Tidak ada teman sekamar. Hanya ada dinding, seni, dan aku._

"Kelima: Aku takut merasakan penyesalan."

Di balik wajah damainya, tersimpan sebuah ketakutan besar di balik matanya. Ia takut menyesal, ia takut telah melewatkan sesuatu. Ia takut melanggar peraturan mata-mata Agensi D. Ia takut kalau tidak menepati janji.

"Jadi saat itu kau sedang mengalami ketakutan nomor lima?" tanya Odagiri.

"Kelihatan, ya?"

"Kami sudah lama mengenalmu. Mungkin orang lain akan melihatmu terlihat tak ada yang aneh, namun di mata kami tidak."

"Kalian pakai indra keenam, ya?"

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini."

Miyoshi tersenyum simpul.

"Di luar dugaan, kaupunya banyak ketakutan."

"Aku juga manusia, Odagiri. Walau sering sekali menipu membuatku merasa seperti tak lagi menjadi seorang manusia."

Miyoshi yakin seratus persen bahwa di dalam Agensi D, bukan hanya dirinya yang terlalu banyak menipu-nipu hati sendiri. Mata-mata menuntut banyak, dimulai dari identitas asli sampai perasaan. Semua dianggap data paling aman untuk disimpan di dasar benak sendiri, hanya itu tempat yang aman.

"Namun aku tahu kalau kau jujur dalam perkataanmu, kaubisa melewatiku." Odagiri tersenyum, mundur perlahan memberi Miyoshi jalan.

"Melewatimu?"

"Tazaki adalah penanya selanjutnya."

"Kalau aku berhasil melewati kalian semua?"

"Akan dipertimbangkan lagi apa kau lebih baik tetap hidup atau mati."

Miyoshi merasa gravitasinya menarik dirinya lagi, Odagiri tersenyum dari kejauhan. Tangan Miyoshi tanpa sadar terulur kepada Odagiri.

Sosok Odagiri semakin lama semakin mengecil ditelan lautan. Ketika sadar bahwa Odagiri sudah sepenuhnya menghilang, sebuah suara familiar terdengar menyapanya.

"Halo, Miyoshi."

Miyoshi menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati Tazaki sedang tersenyum padanya seraya melambaikan tangan pelan. Seekor merpati hinggap di bahunya.

"Halo, Tazaki."

Senyum mereka sama-sama terulas, mengingat kenangan kawan yang akan mereka tinggalkan selama-lamanya.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Miyoshi."

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

** _next. tazaki._ **

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_Thanks for Reading._


	2. Question from Tazaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Underwater (c) Natsume Rokunami

  Kepakan sayap merpati di depan pandangannya membuat mata Miyoshi mengerjap, ia menggerakan sedikit kepalanya kala sebuah bulu putih dari sayap merpati yang melayang ke arah Miyoshi, seolah menyadarkan Miyoshi dari lamunan sesaat.

  "Kalau di sana ada merpati, maka di sana ada Tazaki. Benar?" Miyoshi tersenyum, mendengus geli kala mengingat Tazaki yang selalu membawa merpati ke mana-mana. Ia jadi teringat ketika ia iseng menanyakan soal merpati kepada Tazaki, Tazaki menjelaskan seluruh ilmu pengetahuan mengenai merpati seakan sedang berpidato panjang khusus untuk Miyoshi. Saat itu Kaminaga dan Hatano tertawa terbahak melihat dirinya yang saat itu entah harus melakukan apa ketika Tazaki mulai sibuk mengoceh sendiri.

Pria bermata sipit itu tersenyum, "Kau seperti sangat mengenalku, ya."

"Aku sudah sangat hapal denganmu dan merpatimu."

"Aku tersanjung, Sumire pasti senang mendengarnya."

Dengusan lagi dari Miyoshi, mata Miyoshi tertutup seraya tersenyum. "Jadi nama merpatimu itu Sumire? Dulu kau pernah bilang nama merpatimu adalah Yuzuno."

"Aku punya banyak merpati, kautahu."

"Oh, aku hampir lupa."

Mereka tertawa bersama, teringat bagaimana momen konyol di Agensi D dulu. Sewaktu mereka masih lengkap dan belum dikirim pergi misi, mereka melakukan banyak hal bersama.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, kupikir sesaat sebelum kau pergi ke Jerman adalah saat terakhir aku melihatmu lagi," kata Tazaki jujur.

"Jadi kaumau apa ketika melihatku sekarang? Pelukan?" Senyum Miyoshi terulas mengejek.

"Aku tak pernah keberatan memelukmu, karena kita satu keluarga."

Lagi, Miyoshi terdiam. Ketika mendengar kata _keluarga_ dari mulut anggota Agensi D, seperti ada aliran hangat mengalir ke dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar membuat senyum Miyoshi mengembang.

"Jadi kau menjadi penanya nomor dua?" Miyoshi mencoba untuk langsung ke tujuan.

Tazaki mengangguk, "Setelah menjawab, kau boleh lewat."

"Aku menduga enam orang sisanya akan mengingatkan pernyataan yang sama, bisakah kau tidak mengulang apa yang sudah kutahu dari Odagiri?"

"Baiklah, maaf."

Mata Miyoshi menatap Tazaki dengan sorot tak terbaca, tak ada riak emosi di dalam matanya, namun jelas sedang menyembunyikan sebuah gejolak emosi di dalam dirinya.

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa melewati semua ini dan kembali duduk di meja kafetaria Agensi D bersama kalian lagi?"

Senyum Tazaki terulas perlahan, kedua ujung alisnya naik ke atas. Melihat itu seperti ada sesuatu yang meremas-remas hatinya, ia mulai cemas.

"Siapa tahu? Bolehkah kumulai?"

Mata Miyoshi kembali tertutup, ia berkata, "Mulailah."

Sayap merpati kembali mengepak, bulunya berhamburan seperti taburan kartu yang dilempar, menarik Miyoshi ke dalam kenangan masa lalu.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**Joker Game (c) Yanagi Koji** _

_Natsume Rokunami present_

**Underwater**

_Joker Game fanfiction._

_Happy Reading_

.  
.  
.

  Gelombang air dalam lautan ini bergerak begitu tenang.

  Miyoshi merasa ia sudah menyelam begitu dalam, namun sinar matahari di luar sana masih terjangkau oleh pandangan matanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah berada di kedalaman berapa? Seperti apa dunia di luar sana? Ingin berenang ke permukaan namun ia seperti berenang di tempat, tak ada hasil meski kaki dan tangannya sudah mencoba mendorong air ke belakang agar tubuhnya maju ke depan.

"Kau penasaran bagaimana keadaan di luar sana?"

Ia menoleh kepada Tazaki, Tazaki masih menunjukkan ekspresi tenang. Terkadang Tazaki mengelus leher merpati di bahunya ketika merpati itu mendengkur minta perhatian.

Ketika kau berada di zona sekitar Tazaki, maka kau akan merasa ketenangan menyelimuti sekitarmu. Ketenangan yang membuatmu juga ikut tenang. Itu dapat menular.

"Itu tindakan sia-sia, di luar sana hanya ada langit cerah dan matahari. Kau takkan menemukan daratan," kata Tazaki.

"Aku tak berniat mencari daratan," sahut Miyoshi. "Aku ingin melihat langit untuk terakhir kalinya, jika aku tak berhasil hidup kembali."

Dahi Tazaki berkerut, "Kau sudah menduga kalau kau tak berhasil?"

"Antisipasi, setidaknya aku takkan merasa terlalu menyesal untuk terakhir kali."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Jadi kaumau bertanya apa padaku?" tanya Miyoshi.

"Kuharap kau memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaanku."

"Apa pernah kau bertanya dan aku tak memiliki jawabannya?"

Tazaki tersenyum lagi, inilah yang membuat Tazaki rindu akan kehadiran Miyoshi.

"Baiklah. Pertanyaanku adalah: apa saja keinginan yang belum kaucapai selama hidupmu?"

"Keinginan? Aku punya, tapi jika dijelaskan pasti akan panjang. Kauyakin tidak bosan mendengarkan?"

"Asal itu membuatku dapat berbincang lebih lama denganmu, Miyoshi."

Mereka berdua sama-sama membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk bersama. Tidak, mereka berdelapan pun menginginkan waktu lebih jika diperkenankan.

Lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan itu terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin menjalankan kehidupan yang bahagia bersama keluargaku."

"Apa kau sudah bahagia?"

"Ya, Agensi D memberiku semua kebahagiaan yang tak kudapatkan di keluarga asliku. Aku berhutang banyak kepada Agensi D."

"Kau tak perlu merasa berhutang kepada kami."

"Aah, aku jadi rindu di saat kita berdebat."

"Kita berdua selalu senang bernostalgia, ya. Apa ini bukti kita sudah tua?"

"Maaf, tapi apa maksudmu dengan _tua_? Rambutku belum memutih." Tangan Miyoshi terangkat, memberi gestur menginterupsi. Tazaki tertawa.

"Di keluarga asliku, Ibuku selalu menyajikan sup dingin di meja tiap aku pulang sekolah atau keluar dari kamar ketika malam hari. Sup itu tidak pernah hangat, hingga aku harus menghangatkannya sendiri ketika aku bisa mengoperasikan kompor." Miyoshi memulai cerita, Tazaki menyimak dengan baik.

"Tapi sup yang disajikan oleh Fukumoto selalu hangat," senyum Miyoshi mengembang, ia terkenang, "cita rasanya menyatu dengan baik di lidahku. Kaldu serta bumbunya berada di komposisi yang pas, sup yang lezat itu semakin bertambah lezat ketika kita semua makan bersama di satu meja. Aku selalu mengajak Yuuki- _san_ yang senang menyendiri di ruangannya dan Sakuma- _san_ yang datang karena urusan pekerjaan, walau ajakanku sering ditolak, tapi aku tak masalah karena aku mengerti alasan mereka.

"Lalu ketika Emma mulai masuk ke dalam Agensi kita, aku sempat gugup karena aku cemas jika tidak bisa berbaur dengan Emma."

"Tapi waktu kau pertama kali berkenalan dengannya, kau yang tampak paling pandai bergaul dengannya."

"Itu perlu usaha, kautahu. Usaha." Miyoshi mendengus, "Ternyata aku berhasil menipu kalian dengan ekspresi profesionalku."

"Boleh aku iri padamu?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang ada izin tertulis soal ini."

Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Tapi aku merasa masih ada yang belum aku berikan kepada Agensi D." Miyoshi kembali mengenang, "Masih ada banyak keinginan yang ingin kulalui bersama Agensi D, aku juga masih ingin melihat tumbuh besarnya Emma."

"Tak ada yang tak menyayangi Emma. Aku teringat ketika Jitsui pulang dan wajahnya tampak begitu senang ketika ada anak kecil tinggal di Agensi kita. Sejak saat itu, Jitsui gemar menyusun buku-buku cerita dan rajin membacakannya untuk Emma tiap hari."

"Aku ingat saat Jitsui melupakan makan siangnya demi membacakan Emma buku cerita ketika Emma nangis tak keruan waktu Amari pergi misi selama dua minggu. Jitsui juga sampai terjaga hingga jam dua malam di kamar Emma." Miyoshi tersenyum mengingat masa-masa manis yang terasa singkat itu, "Siapa sangka kalau Jitsui bisa sebegitu perhatiannya kepada Emma?"

"Saat itu aku sempat merasa iri kepada Jitsui karena bisa melakukan apa yang tak mampu kulakukan untuk Emma, tapi aku merasa bingung karena Jitsui bilang iri padaku karena Emma sering menanyakan aku."

"Menanyakan apa?" tanya Tazaki penasaran.

"Jitsui bilang, Emma penasaran denganku. Emma sering bertanya kenapa aku tidur larut, kenapa aku sering menatap keluar jendela, dan ...," Miyoshi memelankan suaranya, "kenapa seperti ada banyak yang kusembunyikan di balik sorot mataku ketika aku sedang sendirian. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Emma memerhatikanku sedemikian jauhnya."

"Gadis itu ingin dekat denganku, tapi dia malu." Miyoshi tersenyum geli, "Konyolnya aku karena dulu aku juga canggung untuk mendekati Emma."

"Setidaknya, berikan aku kesempatan untuk membalas budi Emma." Senyum Miyoshi terulas penuh penyesalan, ujung alisnya bertemu, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Membalas budi Emma?" tanya Tazaki. Ia masih mendengarkan dengan seksama, Miyoshi saat ini sedang memberikan pengakuannya.

"Dulu, ketika aku sedang dalam titik stresku, Emma menghampiriku dan menatapku keheranan. Dia bertanya kenapa rambutku yang biasanya sempurna, menjadi berantakan. Dia bilang itu tidak seperti Paman Miyoshi yang biasa." Mata Miyoshi tertutup, rasa sesak di dada semakin besar. "Aku saat itu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tersenyum dan menjawabnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Dia lalu memintaku untuk menunggu sebentar, kemudian dia berlari keluar. Emma kembali dengan membawa sisir. Emma mendorong kursi ke dekatku, dia cukup payah jadi aku langsung membantunya. Dia juga susah memanjat kursi, jadi aku juga langsung menggendongnya naik ke kursi. Dia memberiku senyum lebar, Emma anak yang begitu manis, aku ingin melihat senyum cerah itu lagi." Mata Miyoshi menyipit, senyumnya masih terulas. Rasanya sakit, ini adalah salah satu keinginan yang susah dicapai. Ia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan waktu bersama Emma.

"Dia memintaku berbalik memunggunginya, kemudian dia menyisir rambutku dengan hati-hati. Hatiku berdesir hangat ketika Emma melakukannya untukku. Dia menata rambutku hingga kembali seperti semula. Tapi saat itu aku hanya memberikannya kata 'terima kasih' tanpa membalas budi." Miyoshi terkekeh, menertawakan kebodohannya, "Padahal aku juga ingin sekali menyisir rambut Emma, menatanya, dan memberikan jepit rambut yang sudah kusiapkan untuk Emma di laci samping ranjangku."

"Emma sudah menemukannya ketika kau di Jerman," kata Tazaki. "Dia senang bermain di ranjangmu."

"Oh ya?" Miyoshi terkekeh, "Aku ingin sekali melihatnya memakai jepitan pemberianku."

"Emma menyukainya, kautahu." Tazaki tersenyum, "Kau akan melihat betapa manisnya Emma ketika ia memakai jepitan pemberianmu."

"Akan?"

"Emma dan Amari adalah penanya yang ketiga." Tazaki tersenyum semakin lebar, "Momen yang pas, bukan?"

Mata Miyoshi membola, "Emma juga ada di sini?"

"Emma juga keluarga kita, dia sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupanmu." Tazaki menatap ke atas, ke permukaan yang membiaskan cahaya dunia luar. Merpati di bahu Tazaki terbang ke atas, mendekati permukaan.

Tazaki kembali menatap Miyoshi yang sedang kaku karena terkejut, senyum lembutnya masih terulas. "Terima kasih atas jawabanmu, sekarang silakan melewatiku." Tazaki bergeser, memberi Miyoshi jalan.

Gravitasi kembali menarik Miyoshi lebih dalam, tangan Miyoshi terulur kepada Tazaki. Ia belum siap, "Tazaki, tunggu, aku _\---_ "

Lambaian Tazaki dari kejauhan memberikan tanda bahwa Miyoshi akan baik-baik saja. Miyoshi kembali terdiam. Sosok Tazaki lama kemudian semakin menghilang, digantikan oleh suara sapaan dua orang yang bergantian.

"Halo, Miyoshi! Akhirnya kau sampai di sini."

Miyoshi menoleh, mendapati Amari berdiri seraya melambaikan topi. Emma berada di dalam gendongannya, memandang Miyoshi malu-malu sambil menggenggam jas Amari.

"H-halo Paman Miyoshi."

Miyoshi merasakan tangannya gemetar.

"Kau lama sekali, Emma hampir menangis, mengira kau takkan sampai ke sini," kata Amari seraya memakaikan topinya kepada Emma. Emma menarik topinya sampai wajahnya tak terlihat, ia malu.

"Kau lagi-lagi membuat Emma menunggu," Amari tersenyum.

Bibir Miyoshi bungkam, ia membeku, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Emma juga berada di sini.

"Nah, ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan kepada Paman Miyoshi. Iya, kan, Emma?"

Anggukan sangat pelan dari Emma, ia menyembunyikan diri di dada Amari, namun masih melirik malu-malu kepada Miyoshi.

"Kau juga, Miyoshi, pasti ada yang ingin kausampaikan, bukan?"

Ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_next. amari and emma._

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gawat, saya kayaknya terlalu menikmati bagian momen Miyoshi x Emma. Saya shipper mereka sih //dor. Maaf bagi yang tidak suka.
> 
> Thanks for Reading


End file.
